


In Broad Daylight

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothes hide many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Broad Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during the Friday flashfic workshop at 221b Con! It's neither beta'd nor brit-picked. :) And not something I ever thought I'd write. But now I kind of ship it.

"Christ." Lestrade blinked slowly, hyper-aware of the ropes against his skin, hidden by his clothes.  
  
A couple passed, crossing the street, close, holding on to each other and laughing. Lestrade watched them go, shifting, putting his hands in his pockets. Any time they did this he had to purposefully relax, nervous that someone else would know, even though that was part of why he did it. So he appeared overly casual in the grey light of day.  
  
"Uncomfortable?" A scarred hand alighted on his arm, running down, pausing at each knot and loop hidden by Lestrade's suit.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. You'll let me know if it is." Lestrade shivered at the command in Sholto's gravelly voice. "Come."  
  
The hand cupped his elbow and Lestrade obediently followed.


End file.
